The present invention relates generally to containers, in particular to containers for alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages.
Containers of the above mentioned general type are know in the art, and manufactured and used in great varieties. The containers are usually provided with labels. Also containers are known, which are provided with electronic devices of various types. It is believed that the existing containers for alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages can be further improved.